Weeks Ago
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: What happened during the weeks before Thor landed on Sakaar?


Loki was found on the other side of Sakaar, unconscious, in his Jotun form. The scrapper who found him knew right away that the Grandmaster would want him for himself.

He was still unconscious when he was brought to the Grandmaster's quarters. When he came to, he pulled up his Asgardian illusion before he'd even opened his eyes. The Grandmaster stared at him.

"Whoa what just happened? What did you do, and why, and who on Sakaar are you?"

Loki's head fell back as he started cataloguing his injuries.

"Undo it," the Grandmaster said, and his voice wavered between command and awe. Loki ignored him, focusing on mending bones and tissue. It was hard, and it took a lot more out of him than he was used to. He had to stop before he was entirely healed, but at least he'd be able to run. Or fight. Whichever seemed more likely to succeed.

He opened his eyes again and looked up at the Grandmaster. The look on the guy's face was hard to read. Loki stood, alarmed at the amount of pain and fatigue that was left after his healing spell. He put on his trademark smile, covering his physical and emotional weakness, and straightened to his full height.

"I am Loki, of Jotunheim. I take it you are in command of this place?"

"Lord and Commander, King and whatnot," the Grandmaster said with a wide gesture. "They call me the Grandmaster. And you, Loki—", he rolled the name on his tongue as if tasting a rich old wine, "are gorgeous."

Loki let out a breath. Maybe the best course of action here was neither running nor fighting. His smile softened, reaching his eyes. He gave the Grandmaster a courtly little nod.

"Thank you."

He looked around at the room they were standing in.

"I'm afraid I'll have to keep you here, just to be safe, you know?"

The Grandmaster took a step towards Loki. Loki tensed, but made sure it wasn't visible.

"I want you all to myself," the Grandmaster purred.

All right. This would be easy. Loki turned his body towards the Grandmaster, a half smile on his face.

"When you were found, you looked very different. What's that about?"

A variety of emotions flickered over Loki's face.

"I am Jotun, but I do not wish people to see."

"But you're beautiful! Please?"

Loki looked at him for a long moment, and then he closed his eyes and relaxed. He could feel the change happening, every cell in his body returning to what he really was. When he opened his eyes, red and gleaming, the Grandmaster's knees buckled. He let out a choked sound.

"My God," he breathed, steadying himself. His eyes travelled down Loki's Jotun body and up again to his alien eyes. He reached out to touch the markings on Loki's face, but before he could make contact Loki changed back.

"Please," the Grandmaster whimpered.

Loki took a step back and shook his head.

"My people consider touching someone's markings a very intimate gesture. Only bonded mates do it."

"I understand. That's fine. This form..."

"You don't like it."

"That's not true. You're almost as beautiful in this form."

"I'd consider it a personal favor if you let me keep it," Loki said softly, his head bowed in submission.

The Grandmaster let his eyes travel over Loki's Asgardian form, taking in his pose and clothing. Then he started to smile.

"I like you in leather, it's a good look on you. But all those extra layers!"

He turned and picked up an outfit made of dark blue leather from the table behind him.

"This is paper thin and smooth as silk, and it's the only layer I want to see on you. You'll be practically naked... You don't mind, don't you?"

Loki lifted his eyes to his.

"I have nothing to hide."

"Ah, we both know that's not true. And if it was, I'd lose interest very fast," the Grandmaster said with a predatory grin. "Sakaar is a dangerous place for people who don't belong... anywhere. There are advantages to making it cristal clear you're mine. Also—", he pressed a button, and pain shot through Loki's body, fast as lightning and just as hot, "this will make sure you do exactly as I please. It's probably not necessary, but it makes me feel safe. Have I told you that I like feeling safe?"

Loki reached up to touch his neck.

"Wouldn't you rather have me act out of my own will than enslave me?"

The Grandmaster let out a strangled sound.

"You're dangerous, Loki of Jotunheim."

"You know I'm unarmed."

"That's not what I meant. And I'm not sure if it's true. The disc stays in place."


End file.
